STOUT IFV-SC
STOUT IFV-SC at the U.S. Naval Prison Facility in 1974.]]The STOUT IFV-SC was an armored reconnaissance vehicle that was in service with Western forces around 1974-1984. It was part of the same family of armored vehicles with the STOUT IFV-FS. Background and features Being primarily a reconnaissance vehicle, it possessed a 20mm cannon turret. History The STOUT IFV-SC was in service since at least late 1974, where a few were stationed at the United States Naval Prison Facility in Cuba. Side-Ops At least one STOUT IFV-SC was present near the Admin Building when Big Boss, the leader of the Militaires Sans Frontières, had arrived to assassinate the infamous sniper-spotter team Glaz and Palitz. A STOUT IFV-SC was also responsible for interfering with an attempted extraction of an MSF Intel Team agent by the name of Hideo, forcing the chopper pilot Morpho to ascend before Big Boss could safely get Hideo onboard and forcing Big Boss himself to fight and destroy the IFV. A STOUT IFV-SC was also present during a mission by MSF to retrieve data on the expansion plans of the Naval Prison Facilities, being dispatched to near the Admin building as part of a trap to draw out Big Boss. A STOUT IFV-SC was later present during a mission to sabotage anti-air guns, going on patrol due to the base being notified of the MAGTF landing. As a result, due to its gun being capable of shooting down choppers and essentially acting as a mobile anti-air turret, Big Boss was required to destroy it by any means necessary to ensure the MAGTF landed. On March 16, 1975, a STOUT IFV-SC was parked near the Admin Building during Snake's mission to rescue Paz and Chico from the U.S. Naval Prison Facility. Another would be arrive to guard the exit to the Admin Building after Snake recovered Paz from her cell there. The STOUT IFV-FC was in service with various Private Forces operating in Africa when Diamond Dogs operated there in 1984. They would often be seen in various Armored Vehicle Units as well as guarding particularly valued highly skilled soldiers. Diamond Dogs was known to eliminate or capture these types of vehicles as side-missions during this time period. An IFV-SC was part of an escort for a caravan containing materials to be supplied to SANR/Cipher in exchange for Walker Gears, although these ended up disabled by the Armored type of the Skulls after they appeared to attack Snake. At least one STOUT IFV-SC under the employ of the Contract Forces of Africa were utilized in an armored column during a proxy war against the Soviet-backed MPLA, with Diamond Dogs being charged with neutralizing the armored column, IFVs included. Behind the scenes The STOUT IFV-SC first appeared in several missions in Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, although they weren't identified until Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. It is also used for the recreated scene of throwing a grenade into a tank in the extra ops mission Déjà Vu, despite not actually being a tank but an IFV. If the player is using the Gray Fox skin during this time, the player can also proceed to retrieve the soldier and extract him via the chopper upon summoning it. It has multiple variants, which are more prominent in harder missions. They boast heavier armor, and a more powerful gun, powerful enough to one-shot Snake, even through splash damage. The red variant is the most powerful and sturdy, but the black variants are still just as deadly. In the nuke-free world ending to The Phantom Pain, two STOUT IFV-SC vehicles were among the Diamond Dogs' vehicular supplies atop the R&D Strut in the ending, with the implication being that Diamond Dogs created or at the very least procured the vehicles in order to grow strong enough to ensure their achievement in eliminating all nukes stayed present for as long as possible. It is based on the Stryker armored personnel carrier, though fitted with a 20mm cannon, which is not standard armament for a Stryker. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes'' *''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'' Category:Vehicles in Metal Gear Solid V Category:Land vehicles